


In our blood

by AmieexHolland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Fic, Multi, Next Generation Winchesters (Supernatural), Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Dean Winchester, Parent Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieexHolland/pseuds/AmieexHolland
Summary: "It's kinda in our blood."---𝘐𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘚𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘞𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴.---Supernatural austarted: 3rd Jan 2021finshed:follow's the script from spn season 1 with some changes
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Original male character(s) & Original female character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	In our blood

Maddi sighed as she moved into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She paused realizing how quiet the house was.

"Dad..."

She raised one eyebrow listing to try and hear a response. Nothing. “Dad” She shouted again. Moving quietly Maddi made her way upstairs towards her father's bedroom. The room looked normal. The bed was made and the curtains drawn letting the early morning sunlight in. The sun cast a soft orange hue throughout the bedroom. Maddi sat on the bed looking around, nothing looked out of place if anything the room looked normal. Too normal. 

A bang sounded out from downstairs, breaking the girl out from her daze. Her body went alert as she quietly moved towards the staircase. Her hazel eyes drifted across the hallway looking for anything she could use to defend herself. 

“Dammit.” The hallway was practically empty and there was no way she could make it to a room without being noticed. Her body tensed. She could hear footsteps at the bottom of the staircase, whoever or whatever was downstairs was getting close. 

"Maddi." 

"Maddi are you in he-" Ethan turned the corner just as a fist connected with his face. “Son of a-” The boy fell back against the wall holding his cheek.“Ethan. What are you doing here?” Maddi held her hand out, pulling Ethan off the floor as he rubbed his cheek. “Looking for you,” He spoke. “I forgot you had a good right hook.”

“Sorry.” She smiled apologetically. ‘Maybe I wouldn't have punched you if you’d just used the front door like a normal person.’ she thought sarcastically. 

She shook her head, following Ethan as he walked towards the kitchen. “You’ve seen your dad this morning. Right?” Opening the fridge he pulled out a carton of milk downing half of it. Maddi cringed. “No. I haven't seen him since last night.”

For a moment Ethan had a look of worry in his green eyes as he looked out the window. He shook his head turning to face the younger Winchester. “Pack a bag. Were going on a road trip,” Ethan turned and left the room, shouting over his shoulder. “You have 10 minutes or I’m leaving without you!”

Maddi stood there for a moment before running up the stairs. She ran into her room grabbing a duffle bag out of her closet before throwing clothes and other things she would need in. Maddi knew what was happening, she wasn’t stupid. People don't just go missing for no reason, especially not Winchester’s. Sam had always tried to give his daughter as normal a life as he could. But apparently bad luck follows them everywhere. Wouldn't be a Winchester if it didn't.

The young girl sighed, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She stood for a moment going over a mental checklist to make sure she had everything, Suddenly her eyes lit remembering something. She ran into her dad's room pulling a bobby pin from her hair to unlock a draw pulling out the old book that had been her grandfathers when he had first started all of this as well as a gun. She threw them into her bag shutting the door behind her. 

“Goodbye.” She spoke to no one as she walked out of the house. The chances of going back to her childhood home were slim.

⟵⟶

"Took you long enough" Ethan spoke as the girl slid into the car. She rolled her eyes before holding up the book "Yeah well at least I didn't rush and forget something like this, which we will need" the boy shook his head before putting the car into drive.

Maddi let out a breath as she lent back into the leather seat running her fingers over the sides of the dashboard. "Uncle Dean actually gave you his car?"

"The note said to take it so I did and wherever they went they didn't take it" Ethan said, drumming his fingers over the steering wheel. 

"You're trying to make me believe that whatever happened was so important that he left his car." the girl raised her eyebrow "come on he loves this thing. More than he loves you I'm pretty sure."  
Ethan side-eyed her "yeah well that's what makes this whole situation weirder it's like they just disappeared." 

Maddi sighed and laid her head against the window of the Impala "what do you think happened anyway," the girl flipped through the book on her lap. “I mean people don't just disappear.” she waved her arm slightly, emphasizing her point. ‘This whole situation is weird’ 

"Maddi. I don't know but I've tried every number that I could think of and all I got was an answerphone. Hell, I even tried Hailee."

"Your girlfriend" she teased a small smirk growing on her face. "she's not my girlfriend but first we're gon- what" he turned to face the girl who was laughing quietly to herself.  
"Oh, she's definitely your girlfriend." She teased.

"For the last time, she is not my-you know what I'm not fighting with you about this." Ethan snapped.

Maddi rolled her eyes, still laughing quietly to herself. 

"Anyways, Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." Ethan pulls a paper out of the side of the car door and hands it to Maddi "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA." The girl quickly scans the paper, eyes stopping on the guy Thomas Brady’s picture.

"Okay, maybe he was kidnapped, I don't get how this is going to help find them."

"It's going to help us since we are following their tracks."

The boy pulls out more articles from the Jericho Herald and passes them to his cousin. "Yeah. Well, here's another one in April. Another one in December 'oh-ten, 'oh-five, 'oh-three, 'oh-one. All men, all the same, five-mile stretch of road.”

“Maybe the kidnaper has a pattern.” Maddi mused playing with the bracelet on her wrist. She knew they should check it out but a small part of her thought that maybe her cousin was being paranoid.

"Well at first I thought that maybe it was a kidnapper and dad just picked up the case by accident, Then I got this voicemail yesterday," He reached into his jacket pulling his phone out.  
"Ethan...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, go and get Maddi and keep her safe. We're all in danger."

“And I don't see why he would leave a file, to a case he had been looking at on the counter then disappear and there not be a reason behind it.” Ethan ran a hand through his hair. A habit he had when he was stressed. 

He looked over briefly. Maddi had turned to look back out the window, still toying with her bracelet. "There's EVP on that." The girl noted after a while. "Not bad, Maddi. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got" He presses play again and this time a woman's voice comes through "I can never go home..." he presses stop. 

Maddi looks back to the older Winchester. "Never go home." 

⟵⟶

Maddi groaned readjusting herself in the seat. They had been driving for around two hours and she could feel herself getting restless. Her eyes drifted to her phone in her lap, a picture of her and her dad smiling back up at her. ‘I should call him. Again.’ The thought ran through her mind for what felt like the millionth time. 

"Okay, so what's wrong with you?" Ethan's voice brought her back out of her trance.

“Hmm?” The boy shot her a pointed look. “I know somethings up. You're quiet and ajitable. I’m not stupid Maddi.” “It’s just...He told me he was done with this. Hell, he promised me he would never leave, and look what he did leave.” She chewed on her lip trying to contain her frustration. She didn't want to blow up on Ethan, this whole thing wasn't his fault. 

Ethan gave her a sympathetic look, rubbing a hand over her shoulder briefly. “It’ll be okay, we’ll find them and everything will go back to normal. I promise.” He said. Maddi gave him a vacant smile.

Ethan knew she was right to be worried. Hell, he was worried more than he let her know. He’d spent the whole morning phoning every number he knew seeing if they knew where his father was.  
"How far till we get to wherever we're going?" Maddi questioned.

"Probably another half an hour."

Maddi nodded settling back into her seat. “Hey. Why don't you try and get some sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there.” Ethan started drumming his fingers over the steering wheel. ‘Please let them be okay. If not for me, for Maddi.’

⟵⟶

"-Leave a message" Maddi sighed as she placed the phone into her pocket, she'd tried every number possible to try and contact her father but each time she got the voicemail.  
The bad feeling in her gut grew with each passing minute as well as the anger that was starting to bubble in the pit of her stomach.

***  
"Maddi" Sam's voice called up the stairs to his daughter. The girl wiped her messy brown hair from her eyes, her brown eyes squinting at the white light streaming through her window.  
Her eyes flicked to her phone screen. 10:46 am. yawning she rubbed her eyes tossing the covers back off her body.

"Morning" chirped her father as she entered the kitchen. "Morning" mumbled back the girl as she sat down at the kitchen island. Maddi checked her phone to see 4 missed calls from her cousin.

"Hey dad"

"Yea"

"Did Ethan call you"

He shook his head, gesturing for his daughter to pass him the phone.

"If it was something bad Dean would have called"

“What if it’s something bad. Something to do with-”

Sam shook his head. 

"I'm trying to leave that life behind." he snapped his face cold before softening "look I don't want you to get hurt.”  
***

"Hey" Ethan's voice brought her out of her daydream "You want any breakfast?" She shook her head "No, thanks I already feel sick." She eyed the bag in his hand, pursing her lips. He nodded moving to lean against the car as Maddi looked up at him. He looked just like his dad, they both did. Ethan had green eyes and his father's looks. Maddi has Sam's eyes and hair but apparently, she had quite a few of her mother's features.

"How'd you pay for that stuff anyway, I don't remember your dad having another job besides hunting?" Ethan gave her a small smile, shrugging his shoulders. The realization hit her and she looked up at her cousin, her eyes shining in disappointment. "You and Uncle Dean still running credit card scams?" He sheepishly looked down shrugging his shoulders taking a bite out of his food. "Yeah, well, hunting isn't exactly a good-paying job, Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." 

She rolled her eyes "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?." Ethan glared at her slamming her door shut. He moved into the driver's seat starting the car and driving off.

⟵⟶

"Thank you" Maddi bites out. Ethan's eyes moved quickly to look at his cousin trying to figure out how the conversation had gone by her features. She was tense but not as tense as she had been before the call so that had to be a good sign. "So, there's no one matching either of them at the hospital or morgue. So they are not dead. So that's good I guess" Her voice dropped towards the end. 

Ethan nodded. He knew they were alive. They had to be. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Maddi had gone silent as she watched the world pass by outside the window.  
Eventually, an old bridge came into sight and Maddi sat forward in her seat pointing out the window. "Check it out." Ethan slowed down to a stop just off the bridge. Two police cars sat at the end with officers moving about taking pictures and notes or just talking between themselves. 

Maddi felt Ethan chuck something onto her lap. A fake ID. "Ethan, no we can't" he sighed looking at her, throwing his hands up "well what choice do we have we can't just walk up, so suck it up." He stepped out of the car swiftly approaching two officers. Quickly striking up a conversation. He didn't turn to look back at the car, he knew she would come eventually. 

Maddi huffed out a breath as she watched Ethan talk to the two officers. She pulled out her phone, her finger hovering over her dad’s contact. “No. There's no point.” She told herself as she threw her phone back into the glove box before opening the door.

The younger Winchester walked up behind her cousin, smiling at the two officers. "And who are you?" He crossed his arms looking the two up and down. "She's my partner." Maddi flashed her badge smiling. "You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" Maddi laughs quietly smiling at the man "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you.”

"You did have another one just like this, correct?" Ethan questioned walking to the car. The officer nods "Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that.  
"So, this victim, you knew him?"

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

Ethan's green eyes scanned the area "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" He stopped in front of the officer "No. Not so far as we can tell." Maddi hums "So any idea what's going on?"

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" The officer nods at the girl.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Ethan grumbled, rolling her eyes Maddi, stomped on his foot "Thank you for your time."  
The two turn to walk back to the car. Ethan hitting Maddi on the head causing her to stop.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?"

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?"

Ethan moves in front of Maddi stopping her from moving. "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. I mean, if we're going to find our dads we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

“They could be right, this could just be a Kidnapping ring. What proof do we have that this is something that needs hunting.” Ethan eyed her with an are-you-serious look before shaking his head. “As I've said, Maddi, my dad left the file with this case on the counter so it has to be something worth hunting!” He exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. ‘Why was she being so damm stubborn’ Ethan thought. 

“Why you gotta be so-” Maddi clears her throat signaling for Ethan to shut up.

"Can I help you?" The sheriff questions eyes flicking between them too "No, sir, we were just leaving." the green-eyed boy replied nodding before slipping into the car, Maddi following soon after.

⟵⟶

A young brown-haired woman walked down the street pining up posters with the caption.

"MISSING THOMAS BRADY"

People walking behind her doing their normal day to day routines stop turning to each other in silence. Thinking, do you know him before going back to their daily life not thinking anything of it. Not know the reality of what had happened to Thomas Brady.

"Hey, I'll bet you that's her." Ethan nodded in the direction of the girl who was pinning more posters up. “Hmm?” Maddi turned around, following her cousin's eye line. "Yeah. We should go talk to her." Ethan nodded shutting the door to the Impala.

"You must be Lucy," Ethan started. "Yeah." Lucy nodded 

"Yeah, Tom told us about you. We're his cousins. I'm Ethan, this is Maddi.” The younger Winchester waved slightly as Lucy looked at them apprehensively. 

"He never mentioned you to me." She starts to move away to carry on with her task. The Winchester's followed. "Well, that's Tom, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Maddi answered. ‘Please buy this’ She thought to herself as Ethan sent her a discrete thumbs up.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Maddi smiled as another young woman walked up to the three.

"Hey, are you okay?" The newcomer questioned looking at her friend. “Who are these two?”

"Yeah. Their, uh Tom’s cousins." Lucy nodded a tight-lipped smile forming on her face. 

"You mind if we ask you a couple of questions? We want to help look for Tom but we have no idea where to start." The woman nodded at the younger Winchester. "We can't talk here but I know a nice dinner around the corner. We should talk there."

⟵⟶

The four sat in a booth next to a window where the busy street was visible. Lucy sighed obviously trying to hold herself together before starting. "I was on the phone with Tom. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did." 

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Maddi lent forward-leaning on her hands tilting her head slightly. She still wasn't convinced that this was a case for them, it just seemed normal, to normal. Lucy shook her head. "No. Nothing I can remember."

"I like your necklace." Maddi smiled warmly, moving back in her seat, reaching down to fiddle with the bracelet her father had given her for her tenth birthday. She’d never taken the thing off since. Lucy smiles back holding the pendant around her neck. "Tom gave it to me. as a good luck charm," she lets out a breathy laugh "It also makes me feel safe and protected. He claimed an angel gave it to his mother as a protection charm." Maddi smiled. 

Her father had told her the same thing when he gave her the bracelet, with a small pentagram charm. 

“Do you believe in angels?” Ethan questioned. He didn't know where the question had come from, or why he wanted to know. Lucy thought for a moment before nodding. “I suppose I do.”  
"That's really sweet. Its proper name is a pentagram. A pentagram is a protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." Maddi shrugged.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Ethan takes his arm off the back of Maddi's seat and leans forward. "Here's the deal. The way Tom disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." 

Lucy and the girl (Katie as she had told them when they had all entered the dinner) looked at each other. A nervous glint in their eyes. "What is it? Come on it can’t be that bad." Ethan pushed. "Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Katie answers, playing with her fingers. The two Winchester's share a glance "What do they talk about?"

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Ethan looks at Maddi who was watching Katie with full attention. "Well, supposedly she's still out there." Maddi nods. "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever." She finishes.

Ethan kicks Maddi under the table giving her an i-told-you-so look as she shoots him back a glare. ‘okay so maybe he was right’ “Well thank you. We’ll be in touch if we find anything.” Ethan smiled as the two Winchesters slid out of the booth.

“Maybe it's a Kidnapping ring.” Ethan mocked as the two left the dinner. “Oh shut up. Did you know about this legend?” Maddi kicked a stone with her foot. “I knew of a legend but I didn't know the fine print.”

Maddi rolled her eyes. “And you didn't think to bring this legend up.” The boy shrugged, pulling out his phone. “Do you have your laptop?” Maddi thought for a moment before shaking her head. “Well there's a library about 10 minutes from here, that should be a good place to start. You go ahead, I'll meet you in the car.” Maddi nodded. “You okay?” “Yea I just wanna make a phone call, make sure this place has computers.” 

She wasn’t convinced but Maddi didn’t see the point in fighting him so she walked towards the car. Ethan watched and waited until he was sure his cousin was out of earshot before he pressed call on the contact. “Hey, dad turns out that Jericho thing is a case, we aren’t sure what yet,” Ethan let out a small laugh as he spoke. “Please call me back, or anything just so we know that your both alive and okay.” He sighed as the phone beeped singling the end of the message. 

⟵⟶

"Let me try."

Ethan glares before smacking her hand away "no, I got this." Maddi rolls her eyes before kicking his chair out the way. "Hey!" He reaches over and hits the girl on the shoulder.

“Why you always gotta be in control.” Maddi rolls her eyes ignoring her cousin. "Cause you were taking too long. So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right? Maybe this wasn't a murder.”  
Maddi replaces murder with suicide. She clicks on the article "Suicide on Centennial" dated April 25, 1997.

"This was 1997. Marley Greyson, twenty-seven years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Maddi flicked through the article again.

"Does it say why she did it?" Ethan questions leaning forward on the table to get a better look at the computer.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"An hour before they found her, she called 911. Apparently, her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both dead."  
"Hm."

"Does the bridge look familiar to you?"

⟵⟶

Ethan and Maddi walk along the bridge, then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river. 

"So this is where Marley took the swan dive." Maddi hums watching the ripples in the river "So you think our parents would have been here?" 

“No idea.”

Maddi sigh's leaning her head back. This whole day had been one big mess she was just ready to curl up and go to sleep. She rolled her head slightly and her eyes widened. “Ethan!" 

Slowly Maddi raises her hand to point past her cousin making the Winchester turn around. There stood on the edge of the bridge was Marley. She looks at the two before stepping off the edge. The teens rushed to the edge to see nothing.

"Where'd she go?" Ethan questions letting his eyes scan over the area.

"I don't know," Maddi states leaning slightly over the edge more. Ethan grabbed the back of her jacket pulling her back slightly. "What you got a suicide wish two, you were practically hanging off the edge!" The younger Winchester shook her back muttering something under her breath.

Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. They both turn to look.

"What the-"

"Who's driving the car?" Maddi looks towards the boy. Ethan pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. Maddi glanced at them, her eyes widened in horror. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. Maddi and Ethan turn to run. Neither looked back to see how much space there was between them and the Impala. 

"Ethan. Go! Go!"

The car quickly picks up speed gaining on the two quickly. "Were gonna have to jump," Ethan shouted when the car got too close. "What are you crazy!" There was no way she was gonna jump down there. "Maddi, it's either you get hit by a car getting driving itself or fall into a river."

She knew he was right. "Okay. Okay fine." She panted, gripping the rail pulling herself over as Ethan copied her actions.


End file.
